Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft
Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft is a digital card game based on the World of Warcraft TCG set in the Warcraft universe. Hearthstone is a free-to-play, online card game available on macOS (aka Mac OS X) and Microsoft Windows PCs or Android and iOS mobile tablet platforms that anyone can play. Players choose to play as one of nine epic Warcraft heroes, and then take turns playing cards from their customizable decks to cast potent spells, use heroic weapons or abilities, or summon powerful characters to crush their opponent. Key features *'Game modes': Let you experience the game as you want. *'Collection Manager': Peruse your ever-expanding card collection and build a variety of custom decks to suit all kinds of strategies. If you’re new to deck-building, you can also get guided help here on how to fill out your deck for competitive play. *'Crafting': Disenchant those extra cards in your collection to receive arcane dust, the building block used to construct Hearthstone cards. You can then use this dust to craft the cards needed to complete one or more of your decks or your overall collection. *'Friendly Duels': Want to challenge your buddy to a quick match (or just show off your shiny new cards)? Hearthstone is connected to Battle.net, so you’ll be able to fire up a game with a friend right from your friends list. Talk about Hearthstone strategy as well with our added friends chat feature! *'Quests': Immerse yourself in new, ever-changing quests that you can complete in order to acquire valuable Gold. New Quests await you every day! *'Gold': Use your hard-earned Gold to purchase more packs of cards to complete your collection. Gold can also be used to gain entry into The Arena! *'Leveling system': Have a favorite class? Level them up to new heights to gain Basic and Golden cards the more you play. Gain experience for any game you play, win or lose - you’ll gain additional experience for a well-fought victory. Interface *Players may choose from a variety of Game boards. Initially the following are available: Stormwind, Orgrimmar, Pandaria, and Stranglethorn Vale. Players may only have seven cards on the table at once. *The layout of the interface is roughly as follows: **The player's hand is in the bottom center, with all cards face-up. The opponent's hand is top center, with cards face-down. **The player's hero is centered directly above this. The enemy's hero is likewise centered on the opposite end of the board. **'Hero Power' is to the right of the player's hero. Any resource is to the right of the player's cards. **The player's deck is placed to the right of the screen near the End Turn button. **A history of players is to the left of the interface. **'Minion cards' are played in the center of the board against the opponent. OrgrimmarHSGameboard.jpg|Orgrimmar board StormwindHSGameboard.jpg|Stormwind board PandarenBoard.png|Pandaria board STVBoard.jpg|Stranglethorn Vale board Hearthstone UI Guide.jpg|Interface guide Phone ui.jpg|Phone UI Mobile interface *Players may now take Hearthstone with them everywhere with the new application for iOS and Android phones. *All new interface streamlined for the mobile user in mind. *Access your card collection and progress across all devices. *First-time players on mobile devices will earn a card pack. Details *Playable on PC, Mac, iPad, and Android tablet, as well as iPhone and Android phone. *The game will be easy to pick up but have a good amount of depth and complexity. *The board is 3D, with lots of animations to make gameplay more exciting. *There are over 300 cards with the initial launch *You can purchase more card packs for roughly $1 per five cards, or slowly earn them through gameplay. *There are Basic and Expert cards, with Expert cards being broken down into rarities like Common, Rare, Epic, and Legendary. *You're guaranteed to receive at least one card of rare or better quality per pack. *Each card in the pack also has a chance to upgrade to a “Golden” version of the same card. *Disenchant cards that you don't want to receive dust, which is used to craft new cards. *There is a deck builder, which can build decks for you, or you can build your own. *The game is a 1v1 game using Battle.net matchmaking. *Playing will allow you to earn medals every week. *You can also play against AI at different levels of difficulty. *You'll only be able to play with the original 9 classes at the moment. *Hearthstone has two released expansion sets Goblins vs Gnomes and The Grand Tournament, both featuring packs full of exciting new cards! Arena *Arena is a game mode where you assemble a new deck by choosing from a selection of cards provided for the match, and then duel other similarly ranked Arena participants for a chance to win card packs. Adventures *Adventures are a feature meant to supplement the expansions. These come with a smaller set of cards that can be unlocked and provide new strategies to explore. Each adventure is typically divided into wings, with a normal and heroic version. Bosses also provide challenges specific to classes. Media Images :There are hundreds of cards; this is a small sampling. Heroes= AnduinWrynn2.png|Anduin Wrynn (Priest) GarroshHellscream.png|Garrosh Hellscream (Warrior) Gul'dan.png|Gul'dan (Warlock) JainaProudmoore.png|Jaina Proudmoore (Mage) MalfurionStormrage.png|Malfurion Stormrage (Druid) Rexxar2.png|Rexxar (Hunter) Thrall.png|Thrall (Shaman) UtherLightbringer.png|Uther Lightbringer (Paladin) ValeeraSanguinar.png|Valeera Sanguinar (Rogue) |-| Ability cards= Bloodlust.png|Bloodlust Fireball.png|Fireball Sap.png|Sap ShadowBolt.png|Shadow Bolt SnakeTrap.png|Snake Trap ArcaneMissiles.png|Arcane Missiles |-| Minion cards= ChillwindYeti.png|Chillwind Yeti Deathwing.png|Deathwing DireWolfAlpha.png|Dire Wolf Alpha Hogger.png|Hogger LootHoarder.png|Loot Hoarder LorewalkerCho.png|Lorewalker Cho MurlocRaider.png|Murloc Raider GadgetzanAuctioneer.png|Gadgetzan Auctioneer GrimscaleOracle.png|Grimscale Oracle Illidan Stormrage.png|Illidan Stormrage |-| Interface= UIHearthstone.jpg UIHearthstone1.jpg UIHearthstone2.jpg UIHearthstone3.jpg UIHearthstone4.jpg UIHearthstone5.jpg |-| Art= PolymorphHearthstone.jpg OozeHearthstone.jpg HexHearthstone.jpg HearthstoneArtwork2.jpg HearthstoneArtwork1.jpg HearthstoneArtwork.jpg ArchmageAntonidusHearthstone.jpg Videos Hearthstone Beginner's Tour|Beginner's Tour Hearthstone Heroes of Warcraft Cinematic|Cinematic Hearthstone Heroes of Warcraft - Building the Fire|About How to play Hearthstone for Free|How to Play for Free Hearthstone Heroes of Warcraft - Priest vs. Hunter Fireside Duel|Priest vs. Hunter (New!) Hearthstone Heroes of Warcraft - Paladin vs. Warrior|Paladin vs. Warrior Hearthstone Heroes of Warcraft - Mage vs. Shaman|Mage Vs. Shaman Hearthstone Heroes of Warcraft - Fireside Duel (Druid v Warlock)|Druid Vs. Warlock File:Hearthstone Heroes of Warcraft - iPad Gameplay Commentary|iPad Gameplay Commentary See also *Adventures *Arena *Card Back *Card Pack *Pay to win *Tavern Brawl Patch changes * * * * References External links *Launch page/Beta sign-up *Hearthstone forums ;News *CIO.com: Hearthstone: Freemium iOS gaming done right By Jim Lynch May 2, 2016 4:00 AM PT *Destructoid: Hearthstone will finally be available in Japan soon by Chris Carter 11:30 AM on 10.05.2015 fr:Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft Category:Gameplay